Everything Happens for a Reason
by HeavenlyStrange
Summary: Some things happen without any apparent reason, some people are put on our way, when we least expect. But in the end, everything happens for a reason. In this story, Emily is in college and she's not in her happiest moment, but some events and some people will turn her life upside down in every aspect of her it.


**Chapter 01: Somebody on my way**

"No way, Mike! I don't care, I don't want to hear anything from you" Said a very angry Emily walking towards the door

"But-" Mike tried to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the front door of the apartment where until a couple of minutes ago he and Emily lived together.

On the other side of the door, stood Emily, carrying a bag with all the clothes she was able to get before leaving the apartment, she didn't really know where to go from there, she just needed to get some distance so she would be able to breath, with this in mind she walked to her car, not running, she knew Mike wouldn't go after her, but not so slow, she didn't want anybody she knew to see her, she wasn't in the mood for questions. After she got to the car and entered, she found a picture of her, it was taken in the freshman year in College, when they first met.

_Emily had just finished putting her stuff in her dorm room and went downstairs to find a place to eat when a clearly lost man approached her. _

"_Hey do you happen to know where the room 71 is?" He asked, she could notice he was nervous because he was holding a paper, and it was shaking, a lot. _

"_No, you do know that the classes only start tomorrow right?" Emily asked trying to get him to calm down. He looked like a kid on his first day without his parents, which was kinda cute; you don't see it very often with adults, especially men. _

"_hum…" He stopped looking at the paper and looked up, so their eyes could meet, Emily wasn't expecting to see those really green eyes "yeah, of course I know, I just wanted to know where all my classes were, so I will already know where to go tomorrow" He said "I'm Mike by the way" _

After a second of memory related to the photo, Emily threw it through the open window of her car and focused on the road. Her mind was trying to think about what to do but she didn't want to, she just wanted to drive, as far as she could. She passed some houses and stores on her way but after some time she realized she wasn't in the city anymore, there wasn't any houses, or even people walking around, just the road. She likes that, didn't even care about the where.

A couple of hours later, and almost no cars passing, she spotted something, that looked like it was in the middle of the road, as her car approached she realized that it really was in the middle of the road, and that it wasn't a car and moreover, it wasn't moving. She started to slow down her speed, and as she got closer she could see a shape forming, the shape of a person. It wasn't something on the road, it was someone. Emily quickly stopped her car and looked shocked to the body of a person laid in the middle of nowhere. She got out of her car, looked both ways, and nothing. No sign of a car, or anything. She walked closer to the person, Emily couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl considering that the body had its face to the ground, and the clothes were basically destroyed, all dirty and torn. It looked like regular jeans and simple shirt though the color was hard to define. Emily decided that it would be better to see if he or she was alive, though she already thought it was dead.

Emily approached the body, and tried to see his or her face, with all the hair it was impossible without touching the body, so she did. She took the hair out of the face, and saw the face of a woman, she regretted doing that the second she saw it was a young woman. She could've been her age, she looked peaceful and even with her face covered with dust Emily could see she had a pretty face, that scene made her so sad, that poor girl there.

Now Emily had to think about what to do. She was pretty sure the girl was dead, but she didn't know how to be sure, that's when she had an idea, it sounded stupid, but no one was there to laugh, so what the hell. She went to her car and grabbed her purse, she opened it looking for her make-up kit, which had a mirror, she'd seen that in movies and tv shows. If someone is alive then is breathing and she had to put the mirror close to the girl's nose, to see if she was breathing or not.


End file.
